1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fish stringing system, and more particularly, to a fish stringing system with a releaseable connector designed to simplify and hasten the attachment and removal of fish to a fish stringer.
The applicable U.S. patent classification No. 403/321; 403/325; 224/103; 224/200; are in close relationship of said invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing, while viewed as an occupation, can be a recreational activity for many people around the world. Whether it be for relaxation, excitement or to earn income, fishing typically requires a means to secure and transport captured fish. Captured fish can be secured and stored in a basket, net or a fish stringer. The fish stringer is most commonly used to secure and transport the fish from the water to land or boat. Baskets and nets can be cumbersome for wade fishers and operators of boats.
In its most simplest form, the typical fish stringer includes a pre-determined length of cord line connected to a rod which can be inserted through the caught fish to couple it to the cord line; thereafter the rod is releaseably connected to a spring loaded connector. A variety of different fish stringers have been developed over the years—but each are not capable of a quick connection/disconnection of the cord line from the securing point and in-line securement or sheathing of the rod when not in use.
For example, the fish stringer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,382 issued to Carpenter describes a curved stringing needle attached to a cord at one end and the other cord end is releaseably connected to a belt clip. The disclosed benefit of the Carpenter fish stringer does not secure the needle end of the cord to prevent fish uncoupling nor does it provide a sheath for the needle when not in use.
The fish stringer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,231 issued to Popovich, contemplates securement of the cord at one end to the middle of a toggle which is threaded through a loop secured to a wade fisher. The other end of the cord is secured to the middle of a needle. The securement of the cord end to the middle of the needle prevents the strung fish from coming off the end of the cord. The securement of the cord to the middle of the toggle releaseably secures the other end of the cord to a securing loop. The Popovich fish stringer does not sheath the needle when not in use. In fact, two ends of the needle are exposed when not in use and when in use—one end of the needle remains unsheathed which could result in injury to the operator of the fish stringer.
The fish stringer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,587 issued to Creed secures one end of the cord line to a belt clip and the other end to a needle with a shouldered point. The needle slides in a vertical slot formed in the belt clip until the shoulder comes in contact with slot at the bottom of the belt clip. As disclosed, the needle is not securely fixed to the clip—it merely rests on the clip by means of gravity and there is no means to prevent upward movement of the unsheathed needle.
The fish stringer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,643 issued to Montplaisir provides a fish stringer that uses a fish at one end of the cord as a means to prevent other strung fish from being uncoupled from the cord. The other end of the cord is fitted with a needle, not unlike the Carpenter fish stringer. However, securement of the cord calls for the use of a spring loaded cam cleat that releaseably holds the cord to the boat or fisher. While the Montplaisir fish stringer allows for a variety of positive securing points along the cord, it does not provide a sheath for the needle when not in use as claimed and disclosed in the present invention.
The fish stringer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,310 issued to Ferry provides a fish stringer that uses a spring loaded retaining device which secures the needle at a location between its end point and the securement to the cord. It further requires an end cap to be placed over the end needle when not in use. However, the Ferry fish stringer does not provide an inline securement and simultaneous sheathing of the needle as claimed and described in the present invention.
Besides overcoming the deficiencies of the above disclosed patented fish stringers, the present invention provides a quicker, less complicated, safer and overall a far more effective fish stringer as more fully described below.